epochfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons
Primary Weapons These are going to be where you would get most damage output from. Choosing the right primary is all about preference and play style so it is recommendable to test different weapons and stick with what you think is best. the weapons and characteristics on this list currently only features weapons from Epoch 1 not 2. Kinetic Cannons Kinetics are well rounded weapons that fire bullets, kinetic weapons are reliable and can be useful in various builds due to their all-rounder nature. They deal moderate damage with an average sized clip, and like other primary weapons in Epoch fire in bursts Kinetic weapons in particular have a good rate of fire and moderate accuracy. List Of Kinetic Cannons Sucker-Punch Lead Fist Uppercut King-Hit E.M. Rifle E.M. Rifles are electricity-based weapons that have lightning quick projectiles that have the ability to chain to nearby enemies. E.M. Rifles are particularly deadly against fast moving opponents and have use when dealing with multiple enemies. E.M. Rifles tend to deal the least damage per hit of any weapon, they also have a moderate clip and firing rate they also tend to have great accuracy. List Of E.M. Rifles Sparky ArcLite Raiden Zeus Corrosive Cleanser Don't be fooled by the name Corrosive Cleanser are strong damage per second based weapons owing their strength to the acid they fire. Due to the corrosion effect caused by the acid these weapons can be used to "fire and forget" as the acid deals damage over time making them great for multitasking or DPS. They don't deal a lot of damage per hit but compensate per second. Corrosive Cleansers have a moderate clip, high firing rate and have moderate accuracy. List Of Corrosive Cleansers Spitfire Acid Bath The Melter Liquefier Grenade Launcher Grenade Launchers are powerful weapons that have some splash damage allowing them to have use against groups of enemies. These fearsome weapons posses the highest damage per hit of out of all of the primary weapons and the aforementioned splash damage. However these weapons are the have a slower firing rate when compared to other weapons and also have poor clip capacity. Basically this weapon type is focused on raw damage and using brute force to overwhelm your foes. List Of Grenade Launchers Rumbler The Leveler Bludgeon Boomer Laser Rifle Compared to other primary weapons they are slightly faster than E.M. Rifles but they are slower than Kinetics. But where Laser Rifles shine is balancing damage per hit with other stats as they are pretty strong and the more advanced models of rifle even have great accuracy. The main downfall with Laser Rifles is that they tend to be the most expensive primary weapons and also have a below average clip capacity. It is best to use a Laser Rifle to prioritize and take down specific targets instead of just firing away at whatever you see due to the clip capacity. List Of Laser Rifles Amaterasu Lavis Straight Razor Torchlight Counters Counters act as your main support weapons and can turn the tide in tough situations. Counters can have 4 different effects depending on which counter you bought. They are all used the same with Epoch throwing a grenade at what you are targeting but the applications they have in battle vary depending on which counter you currently have equipped. Explosive Grenade As your would expect from the name what you do is throw it and it explodes, dealing damage to all enemies caught in the blast. List Of Explosive Grenades Arashi Raikoo Isuzu Blossum Corrosive Grenade Exactly the same as an Explosive grenade except it causes damage overtime, which allows you to focus on other targets while the grenade damages the enemy. List Of Corrosive Grenades Paint Stripper The Dipper Scour-it Splatterhaus Slow Target These grenades slow down the target that they hit allowing the player to attack or dodge more easily, best used against fast enemies. List Of Slow Targets Log Spam Brain Freeze Neural Amber Molasses Stun Grenade This type of grenade causes the target to become stunned for a short period of time giving the player the opportunity to attack or dodge with ease. List Of Stun Grenades Short Circuit Shocker Ohminator Tesla Charge